


Desde o "olá"

by monodraminha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: Minseok sabia que gostava de Kris desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas isso era um segredo que ele pretendia guardar.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Desde o "olá"

**Author's Note:**

> Oiê~  
> Essa história foi adaptada para KrisMin de outra história minha, a "You had me at Hello", postada lá no Wattpad. Tô migrando aos pouquinhos para cá. (๑˘︶˘๑)

Minseok virou de bruços para o chão onde estava e afundou a cabeça nos braços, usando-os como apoio. Suspirou. Aquela sensação incômoda no estômago que o atormentava desde que tomou tudo de alcoólico que havia no dormitório que dividia com os outros onze parecia que nunca iria passar. Relances de momentos anteriores faziam sua cabeça pesar. As bebidas, o jogo de cartas, uma aposta, a falta de roupa e algumas frases que nunca deveriam ter sido ditas. E agora, por causa delas, ele estava naquele estado.

_"Desde quando?"_

Aquilo havia ficado no ar. Ecoava na sua cabeça mais alto do que mil gongos chineses sendo tocados ao mesmo tempo. Permitia uma infinidade de complementos, mas o reincidente era "… você sente atração pelo seu companheiro de grupo?" Ele não conseguia pensar em possíveis respostas, nem tentava. Até porque duvidava que Kris fosse voltar, então não teria para quem responder. E, quando voltasse, já imaginava que iria fingir que nada aconteceu.

Arrastou-se até uma garrafa que ainda estava praticamente cheia e se sentou para tentar beber. Parou de súbito e riu do seu estado. Não era um riso de alegria, era algo lúgubre. Estava rindo porque estava perdido, confuso, com pena de si mesmo. Rindo porque parecia patético. Levantou-se cambaleando para se jogar no sofá. _"Desde quando?",_ ele perguntou antes de sair batendo a porta, mas Minseok ainda não sabia responder.

Talvez desde algumas horas antes, quando usou uma garrafa de sabe-se lá que bebida como desculpa para tirar a camiseta de Kris e descobrir aquele corpo que sempre o fascinou tanto; maior que o seu, esguio e cheio de marcas (maculadas pela boca de Kim). Mas Minseok não conseguia se conformar. Tentou levar em conta que a reação do outro foi deveras afetada. E então, tudo parecia fazer sentido.

_"Desde quando?"_

Talvez desde antes daquela noite, quando tudo ainda era só uma possibilidade. Ou desde as audições? Em todos os anos que treinaram, separados e juntos, e quando já se consideravam amigos; ou até anterior a isso, quando Minseok só esperava por alguém.

— Desde quando? — Minseok soltou em voz alta, meio sussurrando, meio melancólico.

— Desde sempre? — Kris indagou, parado no lugar por onde saiu e Kim jurava que era uma alucinação. — Sei lá, faz mais tempo do que eu consigo lembrar.

Ah, sim, ele sabia todo esse tempo. Desde sempre.


End file.
